The Masochist (English)
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Juudai turn into a masochist? So, what will Jun do? (Jun Manjoume's Birthday)


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : AU, Crossgender, Romance, Humor & Friendship.**

 **Rated : K+/PG-13**

 **Character : Jun Manjoume & Fem!Juudai Yuuki**

 **Inspiration : One of picture from pixiv ( member_ ?mode=manga_big &illust_id=51976629&page=17 )**

 **Attention : Typo, AU, OOC, wrongful at grammar.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is Kazuki Takahashi-sensei & Naoyuki Kageyama**

 **Summary :**

Juudai turn into a masochist? So, what will Jun do? (Jun Manjoume's Birthday)

Really ... What I had eaten anything this afternoon ...? Or what I dream in broad daylight before? All ... evident by what I saw today ...

That fool ..., yes, The Dropped Out, Juudai ... why she changed like that?! Expression of the one hundred and eighty degrees different than before!

"... Ehehehehe ..."

Tch! The laugh ... although sound like mock but it's like asking a forced me to continue to do so! But, on the other hand, I do not want to listen.

"... Onegai ... Manjoume ... ehehehe ..."

Enough! I'm getting sick to see her like that! How come?

After I returned from my brothers affairs, Juudai asked me to duel with the return of the reason myself to Duel Academia. Initially, I took it. But ... that surprised me was ... she was wearing a necklace and bracelet of iron that is usually used Hell Kaiser during a duel with the other duelist.

Oddly, I did not wear a bracelet or necklace torturers. I asked why she did not give it to me? He simply replied ...

"I'm curious about the pain that is emitted from this thing. Like what, huh? Is so much fun?".

I can not think why the empty brain does not like any lesson, suddenly turned into a ... masochist ...?! And yet ... somehow ... Juudai eyes turned to gold ?! What happened to her?! What a monster she was possessed by evil spirits ?! Or ...

"Saa~ Attack me, Manjoume-san da~ I do not have any defense in my arena~ Ehehehe~"

Damn! His pushed baffles me! What should I do?! Her Life Point lived 1600. No Monster, Trap or Magic Card in her arena. What is the point of all this?

"Hell Soldier! Directly attack!" I ordered the monster the only one in my arena.

Slash!

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" she squealed when exposed to attacks. But, this is what will happen next.

Piip!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he cried as he receives power flow is on bracelets and necklaces hell.

Why...? Why did she let himself be affected by my attack? What she deliberately constantly exposed to damage so that she can issue his ACE card? But why she did not issue her Magic Card?! What was in her mind now?!

"Hehehehe~ It's fun ...~" she said as she tried to stand with difficulty due to the pain she has received. But, on the other hand ... she was laughing ...? She says it's fun ...? What common sense gone? Look! Now her face paler and even drool out of her pink lips. The longer looks increasingly become a crazy person!

"Ore no turn ..." she said limping and trembling hands pull the card from her deck. "Draw ...!" she said before glancing card. She returned with a grin.

What drew the card in the form of cards the ACE? Or even ...

"Turn End...~"

What?! Turn End ?! This was the fourth time and this is the last chance to survive, why would she waste this opportunity?! What is she going to kill herself?! 

"Your turn ..., Manjoume-san da~ Ehehehe ...~"

I want to stop but with what ...? Now her Life Point stay 400. She did not attack me or get the effect of damage from her Trap. Why ... why are you doing this nonsense ...?

"Eeh ...? Doushita no ...? Come on, do not make me wait a long time! Attack me~! My Life Point stay a little~!" Juudai protest upset because I do not draw on the turn.

What do I have to press a button Surrender? Perhaps in this way, she will be saved!

As I will touch a button Surrender, Juudai laughed.

"Hey~! You want to suppress it? No problem! I'll say one more thing. Duel Disk which you use the remote that there is a button which is connected with a necklace and bracelet that I wear this. If you press it, then I will be exposed to the flow ..." -smirking- "And certainly, the voltage is much greater than that received when attacked ... 3600 volts~".

What?!

"Ehehe~ Compared voltage when exposed to attacks that amounted to 500 volts, the voltage of the remote was calculated from the amount of the loss my Life Point from the beginning until now. So, if you want to suppress it, just hit~! I'm so ready! Ahahaha!"

She ... had lost her mind ...!

"Do not joke! I would not want to press this button! In fact, I would not want to continue this crazy duel!" I said do not thank me angry that my rivals ... hurt like this!

"Duel Crazy, you say? Hee~ Is not this what you want for a long time~?"

"That ... I want ...?"  
"Right~." she said. And now a serious expression on her face expressionless even at all. "You are so hated, even you do not like me. Not me as your nakama. And ... you want me to disappear from here, is not it?"

My eyes widened heard what she said. Honestly, I really hate her, do not even like it because she is the insect pests are constantly in my way. But I never thought even wanted to finish her by eliminating her life like this! I just want hers to lose and ... maybe even worse ... she prostrated herself in front of me and admit defeat.

It's just ... why by arbitrarily it performs an ordeal like this on the grounds obsession to defeat?! This is really absurd and crazy!

"I do not accept!" I shouted.

"Do not accept?" she said with furrowed forehead.

"I really wanted to kill you but not to eliminate your life! If I do this, just as I kill and I will go to jail!" I said to deny.  
"Then, just looking for a killer, paid him to kill me or torture me. Then, burn my corpse to ashes. Done~" she said.  
"Shut up! Do not order me!" I said for trying to silence her mouth.

"I did not order but I obey your wishes." she replied and kept pressuring me.

"You-!" I say cut.

"Saa ~ Attack me and kill my life as well, Ore no ai." she said with a grin.

My obsidian eyes was wide open. That word ... "Ai" said that she called me ..., said that just for me but I ignored ... whether ... my fault ...?  
"... Stop ...!" I said softly and holding upset.

"Nani?" she did not hear.

I looked down, my left hand clenched and I draw breath before screaming, "Please stop all this! I did want to see you lose! But, I do not want to watch you die in front of me!".

Not felt, beads clear out of my obsidian eyes, I cried because my regret ...! Because of my arrogance ...! Because of my selfishness ...! Because of ignorance ...! All because of me!

I never give her my attention as a rival, I never noticed her as nakama, I never cared her about as a person who she loves ...

I am a man ... or the devil ...?!

I stay away from her because of my behavior is always like this since childhood! I never thanked as she continues to support me! I have wasted her feelings were trying to save me!

I ... have hurt her ...

"All too late, Manjoume." she said, holding out his hands and grinned. "After you beat me, you're going to win and this duel will end without you feel bully me.".

No...

"... Ore ... no ... turn ..." I said softly and shaking.

"Koi, Manjoume-san da ~"  
I pulled the card while continuing to hold a sense of anger and grief.  
"Attack me, Hell Soldier!"

"JUUDAAAAAAAIII!" I yelled as my last command until finally ...

Tidak!

 _Piiiip!_

Tidak!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tidak!

"JUUDAI!"

 _Bruk!_

Aaa ... no ... no way ... Juudai die ...?!

Aaa ... no ... no ... maybe ... Juudai die ...?!

I ran toward to Juudai and release my Duel Disk and throw it to any place. I do not care my Duel Disk will be destroyed or damaged, but I do not want to lose people who have revived from my adversity!

I lifted her and hugged her tightly. I was crying and constantly calling her name but still her hazzle jewel no longer appear in front of me.

I have omitted the smile! I have destroyed the spirit! I have killed her existence! Yes! I've killed her!

Now ... nobody else can fill my warmth, nobody else with me, all is lost ...

"Baka! Baka! Supposedly, I'm the one who uses this tool! Supposedly, I was the one who felt this pain! Should I were in your place now! Oi! Wake up! What to say to your friend, and also all the people here ?! what to say, oi !? I'm stupid ... leave you like this ...! I'm sorry ...! I ... I really like you ... I really want to become nakama for you ... I really want to be accepted as Omae no ai. But, please ... wake up ...! " I said, all that is in my thoughts and feelings I delivered through a soft whisper. "Onegai ... okitte ... ore no ... ai ..." I said last before hugging him tightly but suddenly ...

"Pfft...!"

Eh?

"Buwahahahahahahaha!"

W-what ...?! They ... laugh ?! And ... they emerge from different points of their hiding places ...? Why...?

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Manjoume-kun ~" said Asuka Tenjoin-kun.

I'm just speechless without saying anything. Indeed, checkmate, could not make the slightest sound of my neck.

Otanjoubi omedetou, Manjoume." Ryou Marifuji said.

"Expression was incredible, Manjoume-kun." Fubuki-san said.

W-...

"What is this?!" yelled annoyed at them.

"Hehe~ It's a surprise for you~" said Misawa smiling nosy.

"Surprise you say?!" yelled became increasingly become.

"Yup~ And it was he who made it." Asuka said, pointing at someone who is being hugged.

So ... is the act of the brassy Juudai ...?!

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed and let go of my arms. "Out of funny to see the expression from Manjoume like it~ Makes my stomach hurt!" said the brassy is holding her stomach already hilarious than before.

"Y-you can laughing me now! But, you've made me become a criminal candidate for ye! What do you mean you're installing the Hell Kaiser's device used to you?! Feeling pain?! Are you crazy?! You're going to die slowly! In addition, the Surrender button that in my Duel Disk is remote terrible tool and applying a voltage based on the amount of your Life Points that have been lost. And again, why your eyes are turned to gold like this?! Tell me! What this is mean?!" I said angrily intervened upset, but happy because she is fine.

"First, I did borrow these tools from Ryou-san. But, the voltage is already on-set and replaced with vibration. So, I pretended to be an electric shock and serves as a Dropped Out stealth is a masochist. Secondly, if the button Surrender ... "she was interrupted when he saw Shou hold my Duel Disk and press the button Surrender I shouted.

"Do—."

Click!

Eh? That ...

"Surrender button is a button so that this tool can be non-active and off automatically ~" she said when releasing the torture instruments. "Finally, this eye? From the beginning, I already have it.".

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

In an instant, her golden eyes instantly turned into green heterochromia (left eye) and orange (right eye), then back into hazzle. "After I unite with Yubel, I can control the strength of Haou and Yubel in me." she explained.  
"Haou? Who?" I asked.

"My incarnation but it's not too important. The important is ... Manjoume got that~".

I just looked embarrassed and stood up.

"Eh? Manjoume? You're angry?" he asked innocently.  
Angry? Of course! Who would not be angry if pushed around like this?! Although this is a surprise from them, obviously I was so angry because of worrying abou- Wait! Gah! Why I sais such from my mind?!

"Manjoume?"

I direct my index finger in front of the brassy. "Woe to you! This time, I'm really going to kill you to your bones!" I said as a warning. Without waiting for an answer from her, I immediately moved from Duel Room and away from this place.

"Manjoume! Tomorrow's your birthday party will be held at the Obelisk Blue dorms! You should come, you know!" shouted Juudai to remind me.

I do not stop and turned to her. "Do not expect!" I replied.

"Okay ~! We wait ~!" she said even grateful.

"Aaargh!" shouted annoyed and leave the building while stomping Duel Academy.  
It's a shame I tricked like this! What the heck are they?!

But, somehow I feel a bond back nakama in me. What may be due to the brassy Juudai it? Aargh! The girl defeated me! I'm grateful she's okay.

Well! I will draw up a plan of revenge for her! Look out, you're going to be sorry for embarrassing me like this, Juudai. Retaliation twice more sadistic than you did. hehehe~

~THE END~

Onegai : Please / Come on.  
Saa : Do it.  
Ore no turn : My turn.  
Doushita no? : What's going on?  
Nakama : Best friend  
Ore no ai : My love  
Ai : Love  
Nani : What?  
Koi : Come now  
Baka! : Stupid!  
Omae no ai : Your love  
Okitte : Wake up  
Otanjoubi omedetou : Happy birthday  
-kun : a suffix for boy. Except for Asuka because Jun calling her.  
-san : a suffix for adult


End file.
